Final Year: Dragons, Snakes, and Lions
by b3aTr3d
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been rivals since first year--things may change by the 7th. Two figures from Draco's past, are sent to Hogwarts to investigate murders that happen few years b4. They end up changing their goals...Hm/Dr Fic...
1. Foreign Recognition

**Final Year:  Dragons, Snakes, and Lions**

Chapter One:  Foreign Recognition

Japanese

{} Chinese

* * *

**K**ing's Cross-Station, London

          Hermione and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, stood before the pillar, which unknown to most muggles, allows you to enter platform nine and three-quarters.  This was her final year at Hogwarts: year seven.  With her high scores, she was owled a letter which asked her to be head girl; she accepted gladly.  She, now seventeen, was no longer the small, bushy-haired girl she once was.  She stood tall and proud, her brown hair was now straight as a needle and fell past her shoulders.  She wore a white, button down, collared blouse with a pair of jeans.  Clean cut as always.  She watched as other Hogwarts students, some first years, trying to figure out how to get into the platform.  She would help, but she was a tad preoccupied with her mother babbling.

          "Hermione, love, must you really go now?  So soon, dear?" Mrs. Granger said in a whining voice.  Even though she was a muggle, she knew it was best for her to go.  Hogwarts was the best of its kind this side of the world.

          "Yes, Mother.  Listen, it's my last year at Hogwarts and I'm Head Girl." Hermione said.  "This ought to be the best year ever, right.  Don't worry I'll be back for Christmas break."

          "Alright, alright, hurry or you'll miss your train!"  Mrs. Granger said while shooing her daughter away.

          "Ah! I'm late!" Hermione exclaimed while looking at her watch.  "See you mum, dad!"

          They waved her off while she ran into the wall, entering platform nine and three-quarters.

* * *

          "Where are they?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked through the long, and old, train.  She had yet to find her two best friends:  Harry and Ron.  (_A/n:  No surprise there…)  She had Crookshanks, who for some reason did not want to go in its cage, balanced on her shoulder; its fluffy tail wagged.  She had her school robes tucked under her arm and was still walking down the corridor, opening each compartment looking for them.  She was about to give up when in one of the last few compartments left she found Ron and Harry, who weren't alone._

          "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!  May I ask where you have been?" Hermione said in an irritated tone.  She sat down next to Ron and Harry and looked at the two other people who were sitting across from her.

          "Oh, 'mione!  Uh, we're sorry! 's just that, well…err, and yeah…sorry…."  Ron sputtered out.  He still looked the same from when she first met him their first year, and still had bright red hair (never would have gone anyways.)    He wore a green hand-me-down sweater and black pants.  She glanced over at Harry and gave him a Give-an-explanation-now-or-die sort of look.  Harry, like Ron, did not change a bit, except that Harry was no longer a scrawny looking small boy.  He was rather muscular and tall in fact.  Harry was already in his robes.

          "Oh, sorry 'mione.  It's just that we each got a letter from Dumbledore telling us to pick up these two," he pointed at the people across from him, "from a portkey and bring them to King's Cross.  We didn't have enough time to owl you because it happened so fast."

          "I see, well aren't you going to introduce me to your knew acquaintances or shall we go through the whole ride not know—hey, wait where's Crookshanks?"

          The cat was no longer in her shoulder, but instead, across the compartment and atop one of the others laps.  She finally looked up and examined the two new students that sat across from her.

          "Hermione, I'd like you to meet Sachi and Shino.  They're foreign exchange students, from Japan I think…"

          She nodded.  Sachi was a striking young woman, whose eyes were a flaming red.  Her hair was jet black, fell to mid-back, and tied loosely in the middle by a thin red ribbon.  Her shirt matched her eye color and had a black dragon winding around it.  The shirt had long sleeves, which was tight around the top of her arm and progressively belled out as it went further down.  The front of the shirt over lapped and tied together by Chinese style knot buttons; it had a mandarin style collar.  The hemline went past her waist and stopped mid thigh making it look like a dress.  There were slits on each side that went up to her waist.  She wore loose black pants and black zori sandals with white tabi socks (_A/n:  explanations in final authors note.)_

          _"Socks with sandals?__ Oh, well I'm not one to talk…" _Hermione thought and then looked over to Shino.

          Crookshanks balled up on Shino's lap, was purring.  Shino was very handsome and actually had similar facial features as Sachi.  He, like the girl next to him, had pure black hair, which spiked up with gel, had some pieces still fallen around his face.  Yet, instead of having insanely red eyes, he had piercing ice blue ones.  He wore black slacks, a dark blue button down shirt (cuffs undone), and black dress shoes.  He had an undone tie around his neck, which had a picture of a silver dragon on it; he looked very uncomfortable.  

          "How…do…you…do?" she said as if she were talking to a two year old, emphasizing every word.

          The three boys in the compartment either smirked or held back a laugh while Sachi glared at Hermione.

          "We aren't stupid you know; we know perfect English."  Sachi said harshly.  Harry and Ron busted out laughing while Shino held his head in his hands shaking his head.

          "Oh! S-Sorry, I-I, mean, er, oh bloody hell!"  Hermione tried to apologize.

* * *

On the other side of the train:

          "Drakey!" a pug-faced girl squealed.

          "What do you want Pansy?" Draco said in an indifferent tone of voice.

          "Guess what!  There are new students!"

          "No shit, Pansy." Draco snapped.

          Crabbe and Goyle laughed until Draco gave them a warning glare; they immediately stopped.

          "Ooh, that's so mean, Drake--"

          "Stop calling me _'Drakey.'_" Unfazed she continued.

"--I just wanted to let you know that there are new seventh years!"

          Draco snorted.  "What concern of it is mine?"

          She looked hurt, "I just thought you might know 'em.  They're suppose' to be real prestigious like."

          "Oh, is that so?  Would you happen to know their names, Pansy?"

          "Err, I can't pronounce their names…it's somethin' somethin' Liang."

          "Liang?...hm"

* * *

          "I'm really, really sorry!"

          "Will you stop already?"  Sachi sighed.

          Hermione and Ron each were now in their school robes; Hermione's had a new patch, which stated she was the head girl.  Harry and Ron had failed to notice it.  Sachi and Shino, who had not yet received their robes, stayed in their muggle clothing.

          "So," Hermione finally regaining composure, "Where are you two from than?"

          "Born, raised, or reside?" asked Shino.

          "Erm, all?"

          Sachi shrugged and responded, "China, America, Japan."

          "Oh, that explains why you speak fluent English," Hermione mumbled.  Harry and Ron, who were munching on candies and snacks they had just gotten, didn't hear what she said; the other two had.

          "So, ysh shpek tohse lahbgahgis phloonhly? (So, you speak those languages fluently?)" Ron asked while stuffing chocolate frogs, jellybeans, and other sweets into his mouth.

          "Yes, we do," Sachi said while examining a pack of _Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans_.

          "That's amazing!  You each speak the three hardest known languages, well at least in the muggle world, fluently."  Hermione gaped.

          "Shin, I think these people are crazy.  I mean look it, _Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.  It is literally every flavor!  It even has bogey, vomit and grass!  What did we get ourselves into?" Sachi said this, never looking at Shino, instead at Hermione, and kept a fake smile on her face so they wouldn't have an idea what she was saying.  She wasn't stupid._

          "Vomit? Really, that's great! Let me try!" Shino joked. 

          "Haha, you're an idiot."

          "So, sue me?"

          Hermione smiled, "Oh! You're speaking Chinese aren't you? What'd you say?"

          Before one of the two could respond, a voice interrupted.  "There she goes again, Granger, don't you ever stop?  And no they weren't speaking Chinese; it was Japanese for your information."

          There, where the compartment door was open, stood the every so cocky, Draco Malfoy.  Donned in his Slytherin robes, he leaned against the wall and smirked.  His typical groupies (Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy) didn't surround him.  This actually surprised the three Griffindors since they usually followed him like pathetic excuses for stalkers.  His hair, slicked back with gel, had two pieces that fell to the front of his face.

          "Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione hissed.

          "Yeah! What do _you want?" Ron seethed, emphasizing the word _'you.'__

          Draco's voice became stern, "I just came to see the new students, as if it were a concern to you, Mudblood."

          Shino noticed Hermione flinch slightly at the word 'Mublood'.

          Sachi looked at Draco curiously; he seemed familiar.  

Shino confirmed her suspicions.  "Draco?  Whoa!  It is you!  Dude, what's up?"

          Draco blinked for a second.  Than recognition came over his eyes, "I was right, it was you two."  Harry took note that Draco's voice sounded happier than it would have been under normal circumstances.   

          "Wait? You know this—this sleezeball?"

          Only Ron and Harry heard Hermione's exclamation, but said nothing because they were to busy watching Sachi and Shino greet Malfoy—happily.

          "My, my, if it isn't the Liangs'!  Sheng Shi, Shen Hui, how have you two been?  Sheng, I see the years treated you well."

          "Wait a sec…who?" Ron asked.

          Sachi looked at the ground and Shino scratched his head nervously.

          "Oh, I see.  You didn't tell them your proper names, did you?" Draco laughed.

          "Proper names?" Hermione inquired.

          "Yes, proper names.  Do I have to spell it out for you Mudbl--"

          "Draco, shush," Sachi interrupted, "sorry guys, my _'proper name' is Liang Sheng Shi."_

          "And mine is Liang Shen Hui," Shino said.

          "So you two are related than?" Harry finally spoke up.

          "Yes, they are Potter, they're twins.  Isn't it obvious, they do look alike, don't they?" Draco replied.

          For once, he was right; Harry and Ron failed to notice (again.)

          "Well, what brings you two to our neck of the woods?  Your parents made you come, or your work made you come?" Draco asked.

            The twins' eyes widened slightly at the mention of their parents; neither responded.  Draco stood up straight and actually looked concerned.  Now the Gryffindors were confused out of their minds.

          "Sheng Shi, what happened?" Draco asked fretful.  Sachi only stared at the floor.  She got up and walked out of the compartment, brushing Draco as she left.  Hermione felt a tinge of jealousy for a second but brushed it off and stood up about to follow her newfound friend.  As she was half way out into the hall, she felt some one grab her arm.

          "Let go, Malfoy!" she yelled.

          His eyes narrowed, he pushed her back into the compartment shutting the door after she was completely in.  She looked up at Ron who silently fumed and Harry who just sat there, staring at the door.  She looked to her side where Shino sat only to find Crookshanks sitting on an empty seat, meowing.

* * *

The corridors of the Hogwarts Express seemed to narrow even more are Sachi rushed through; claustrophobia did not help at all.  She ducked into the next compartment, closed the door, and opened the windows.  She knew they were tailing her; her brother was always the worrywart.

"Probably only wants to know why we're here," she grumbled, referring to Draco, as she stood before the wide-open window.

"{Sachi!  What's wrong with you?  I thought you could handle it after all this time, you always had.  Why the sudden break down?  It should be me, not you.}"

          She turned around to see her twin babbling so she just sat down closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.  Shino, through his rant, noticed his one-person audience wasn't even attentive anymore.  His eyes grief-stricken, he sat across from her and watched her nap silently.

* * *

Ron was cursing and going on about Malfoy was an idiot and such aloud forgetting about the reason that he was doing so in the first place—Hermione.  Harry, who kept staring at the door as if expecting something or someone, was now helping her up.

"Of all the nerves, he literally shoved her to--"

"Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat trying to interrupt Ron.

"--the ground, and with out emotion like the snake he is.  A cold-blooded--"

"Ron," she tried again.  Harry sat down watching events unfold.  Ron was still in his trance not stopping and yelling at the door.

"--one, I tell you.  He has no sense of right or--"

"Ron!" she said a bit louder hoping to shake him out of it.

"--wrong!  Pushing down a lady like Hermione!"

"RON WEASLY!  SNAP OUT OF IT YOU NUT!"

He fell back from shock; Hermione scowled.

* * *

Draco, who was out of breath by the time he found the right compartment, opened the door rather forcefully causing a loud crashing sound.  He saw Shino looking out the window watching the scenery blur.  Sachi had unconsciously hugged her legs and leaned against the wall for a more comfortable position.  She was still asleep even after that loud crash.  Shino slowly turned around to see Draco; he clutched his chest, and sat down so he could catch his breath.  He had to run to the other side of the train before he found them.  Shino sat next to his twin and across from Draco who seemed calmer now.  Now one spoke for several minutes.  The only noise came from the wind, which blew through the wide-open windows and the threes' deep and quiet breaths.

Draco finally broke the silence, "What happened?"

          "Death, Draco, Death," was Shino's response in a saddened, quiet voice; almost like a whisper.  "It's horrible to lose people close to you.  Do you know the feeling?  Perhaps not…"

          "I do know the feeling.  But who did _it_?"

          "Don't know; that's one reason why we're here."

          "Oh."

          The silence continued for more than an hour--a long silent hour that would have made any normal person scream from the lack of, well, anything.

          "Hogwarts, of all places, why are you here?" Draco wondered aloud.

          Shino grinned slightly, "A job, dude, why else?  The people here give me the creeps."

          "Hah, at least I got to you guys first before the dream team could infect your minds."

          The two laughed for a bit but the prolonged silence came over again.

          "What kind of job?"

          "We sent some people over here to pick up stuff.  Ya' know, work, but the problem is that they never came back or made contact.  We gotta find them..." Shino's voice dropped to just above a whisper as he progressed through his comment.

          "Oh," Draco mumbled something like 'that's not it.'  Shino, having sensitive ears heard and responded.  Of course, much to Draco's shock.

          "A lead."

          "A lead?" Draco questioned. "What do you mean?"

          "On a job, we found these guys—all British, English, what ever.  Anyway, they looked like Satanists or cult members or something of the sort.  Well they all had the same mark on them—a serpent coming out of a skulls mouth."

          Draco suddenly felt uneasy and stared at the floor as Shino continued.

          "Well, we were supposta drag this old, one-handed, whack job back to the bosses for questioning…well anyways the guy—Wormtail I think--started freakin' and stuff and sayin' how his lord will come for him and junk.  After we scared the coot stiff, he poured his yellow-bellied guts.  He said," Shino cleared his throat and started speaking in an odd voice, like Kermit the frog on drugs plus an over-grown troll, "_'the lord made me do it!  He told us that if we didn't get them, we'd perish!  I don't want to perish!  I only obey the lord!' and crap like that.  The man was a loon but then he said, _'If you want to know about your parents, go find Dumbledore!  Go to Hogwarts where he lives!  My lord hates him, as must I, I only tell you for fear of punishment.  Let me go now!  Let me be!'_ Then the guy did this like poof thing, and then he's gone.  The elders briefed us, sent us through this zappy thing that looked like a boot to get us to England; I think it's called a portkey.  Then we got picked up by dumb and dumber.  And now here we are—sitting in this damn compartment having this ever so __lovely conversation."_

          Draco gulped, put on a fake smile, scratched his head, and forced a laugh.  What Draco forgot was that Shino could spot nervousness a mile away.

          "Dude, what?"

          Draco tugged on his collar, "Nothing, nothing at all," he mumbled looking down at his watch.  "We're almost there.  You ready?  If you think the dream teams odd, you're going to see a whole school of loons."

          Shino stood up, "As ready as I'll ever be, but seriously man, loons dude.  Loons!  Crazies!  A school full of eccentric dolts!"

          "Oh, now I'm offended, Shen!" Draco said sarcastically.  "Tsk, Tsk, you may be in a school full of 'crazies' but they still have their magic.  Some are powerful, like I," Malfoy gave a lopsided grin, "wouldn't go making friends with the wrong sort, will you now?"

          "Wrong kind, hm…Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy!" Shino grinned, walked over to the other side of the compartment and closed the windows.  As soon as all the windows closed, Sachi began stirring in her slumber.

          "Mmmhmmm, ramennnnn! Ooh, pizza…pizza…" she mumbled but still fast asleep.

          Draco laughed but Shino banged his head on the wall.  "DAMNIT! I want pizza, too!"

          This only made Draco laugh harder; he was practically on the floor.

* * *

[Authors Rant:  Well people, how was it?  I intend to make this story long, but not drawn out.  If there are any questions, feel free to e-mail me at b3atr3d@yahoo.com.  This story is going to be written with the help from my friend Alley, who knows a hell of a lot more about Hogwarts than I do.  Please review, even flames are welcome.  Also, do not take Shino or Sachi, because they are my original characters.  Aside from that fact, almost all the other characters are not mine, and I give full credit to their respective owner(s).  As I had said before, please review, Alley and I like feedback.

To see what Zori sandals or Tabi socks look like go here:  http://www.garden-gifts.com/zori.htm]


	2. Assistants

**Final Year:  Dragons, Snakes, and Lions**

Chapter Two:  Assistants

Japanese

{} Chinese

* * *

_[[WARNING:  This chapter probably will contain spoilers for the third book.  _

_I suggest to all that you finish the third book before continuing—unless you want some of the good parts spoiled.  _

_It's_ all up to you.]]__

* * *

A myriad of students piled into the Great Hall and went to their respective tables.  The first years had yet to arrive and the teachers all waited patiently at their table in the front of the hall.  The only odd thing was that Dumbledore was not there to greet the students as he usually was.  Instead, his and five other chairs were empty; including Hagrid's who was most likely getting the first years across the lake.  Most of the older students knew that one was probably reserved for the new _Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  It had become tradition, since there was a new DADA teacher every year that he or she took the last seat.  Some upperclassmen were even taking bets on what the teacher would be like—odds were that he or she would be like Snape._

            Students greeted their friends whom they haven't seen since their summers started.  The seventh year Gryffindors greeted each other happily and chattered away, save Hermione, Harry and Ron, who each have been unusually quiet since the train ride in.

- - -

            Draco too was oddly quiet and just sulked at his table while Pansy bubbled around him trying to cheer him up.  The twins had to go to Dumbledore's office so he had to go to the Great Hall with out them.  Now he was grumpier than ever and Pansy was not helping.  His lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, sat next to him, each stone faced, and waiting for the great feast to begin.

            "Come on Drakey!  Why are you like that?  Cheer up!" Pansy said in a way to happy kind of voice. 

            Draco was leaning on the table with his head in his arms.  He mumbled something that Pansy could not hear, but it was clearly angry and clearly not words that should be used in front of children.  Pansy, oblivious, kept pestering him.

            "Drakey!" Pansy whined, "Why are you ignoring me?  Is it about those—those two people you were with?  That girl, a tramp she is, no sense of fashion what so ever--socks with sandals? _(A/n:  Like she has any fashion sense—that's a laugh)_" She snorted in a disapproving tone; Draco was seething "And that boy, handsome though, but so untidy; not like you Draco—you're always well done.  But him?  His tie and cuffs undone, and neither of them had robes!  I thought they were supposed to be rich truebloods!"

            Draco finally snapped.

            "PANSY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed standing up in the process, "AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OR SPEAK OF _THEM IN THAT MANNER AGAIN!  THEY ARE MY _FRIENDS_ THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU—YOU SQUIB!"_

-  - -

            Everyone—including the "Dream Team" turned to Draco who was screaming at Pansy, who was now whimpering and clutching her robes as if they were actually going to protect her.  Crabbe and Goyle had jumped up and grabbed Draco before he could strangle the poor girl.  They watched as Draco shook them off and just stood his ground, glaring at Pansy; Pansy was now on the verge of crying.  Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were now nearing the two.

            "Ooh, now they're in trouble!" Ron mumbled quite amused by the scene.  However, Hermione did not think it was so comical.

            "Shut up, Ron," Hermione spat, "didn't you hear what they were fighting about?"

            "Err, no?" Harry grinned, he to thought it was funny, but it was even funnier seeing Ron yelled at by Hermione; he missed the fights.

            "Idiot…They were talking about—I mean screaming, sort of, about the twins…It was blatantly obvious…" she said sharply before turning around to watch the rest of the scene.

            Ron mimicked her behind her back making faces and mouthing 'It was blatantly obvious' and pretended to flick his hair and bat his eyes.  Harry was trying incredibly hard not to laugh so he stuffed his face in his arms so it would come out all muffled.  Hermione turned around just in time to see the end of Ron's mockery and was about to yell at him but Professor McGonagall's stern voice interrupted her.  The whole hall was quite as she spoke.

- - -

            "Mister Malfoy!  I expected better from the head boy!" she started "You're suppose to be a role model to the underclassmen!"

            There were a few gasps and murmurs around the room.  As she ranted, Snape walked over the Pansy and whispered something in her ear; she ran off quickly.  Harry watched her exit the Great Hall and heard the end of McGonagall's speech.

            "…FIFTY POINTS OFF OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE!"

            Everyone in the other three houses grinned—especially the Gryffindors.

            Draco was about to protest but decided it would only get worse.  Instead, he apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that loud but she was being obnoxious and she was making rude comments about my friends that she hasn't even met.  I'm really sorry, and I accept my punishment."

            Aback by his nonchalant attitude, the two Professors looked at each other confused but then quickly wiped the looks off their faces.

            "Very good, Mr. Malfoy, I expect no more outbursts from you, understand?" Professor McGonagall said in her usual tone of voice before walking back to the table.  Snape grumbled a bit, glared at Draco, and stalked off after Minerva.

- - -

            Hermione suddenly stood up roughly and slammed her hands on the table.  The thought of Malfoy—the bastard—being Head boy made Hermione sick.  The fact that he was head boy meant that he would be in the same tower…together; she shivered at the thought.

            "Oh...my…god…" she mumbled.

            "What?" Ron asked…he was still completely oblivious to the shiny silver badge on her robes that actually said 'Head girl.'

            She ignored Ron, looked across the hall, and glared at Draco.  Without thinking, she got up and stomped over to Draco.

            "MALFOY!" she screamed as she neared him.  He turned around and looked straight at her.

            "What do you want, Granger?" he answered back sharply.

            "Are you Head boy?" she asked in the same tone.

            "Well, yes, I am Mudblood.  What are you going to do about it?" he smirked.  Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him trying to intimidate her; it didn't work.

            "You stupid fuck!  I told you not to call me that!"

            "Ha-ha, well I did.  There's nothing you can do about it or you just might ruin your perfect record."

            She walked right up in front of him and stared straight into his gray eyes.  They stayed stone cold but in the back of his mind, he wanted to flinch at the intensity of her stare.  She was about to pull out her wand when the doors leading out into the hall suddenly slammed open.  Dumbledore was walking in with a multitude of people behind him.

            She glared one last time at Draco and whispered something sharply under her breath so only he could hear.  "Oh, and Draco…since we live in the same tower now I suggest you do stop calling me Mudblood.  You know why?  Cause I have easy access to your room…I could _kill_ you if I wanted."

            With that, she left him, slightly stunned, and walked back to her table where Ron and Harry were confused as ever.

- - -

            "Hermione, what has gotten into you?" Harry asked as he watched Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the first years walk towards the front of the hall.

            "Yeah, yelling at Malfoy.  Though, it was a bit funny.  What'd' you tell him right before you came here?" Ron asked.

- - -

            Draco plopped down in his seat and glared at anyone who dared look at him.  His eyes lingered on Hermione; she wasn't facing him so it didn't matter.  His ever-loyal dunces sat down next to him but did not say a word, instead, like everyone else, watched the line of first years walk in.

- - -

            "Nothing," she muttered.  Ron was about to open his mouth to oppose but Harry stopped him.

            "Why didn't you tell us you were Head Girl?" he asked.  They had begun sorting, so they kept their voices down.

            Her eyes softened a bit, "I wanted it to be a surprise, but you guys didn't notice the patch at all!"

            "Well, you should know that we aren't the sharpest tacks," Ron sighed, "…sorry…"

            "…Yeah, sorry…" Harry added.  Hermione stuffed her head in her hands and groaned.

            "…All right, all right!  How can I not forgive my two best friends—even if they are air-heads."

            The three friends just continued conversing about the New Year and how they haven't seen one another since the last.

            "Hey, the sorting's done already," Ron said, "But look, why are there still four seats open at the front?"

            The three looked up, and indeed, there were still four seats open.  Hagrid and Dumbledore took their respective seats.  The seats on each side of Dumbledore, though, were each unoccupied (two on his left and two on his right.)  Harry looked at the line up—most of the teachers were there…except…

            "Where's Madam Hooch?" he thought aloud.

            "Oh! That's who's missing!" Ron exclaimed.

            "I'm not sure, that's peculiar."

- - -

            Dumbledore stood up from his seat and raised one hand, which silenced the hall immediately.

            "Students!  Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts, some your first and some your last!" he began looking around the room.  "As you may have noticed, there are some seats open at the staff table.  In addition, you may have noticed that Madam Hooch is not here either.  She decided to retire and a recent graduate will replace her in fact."

            Murmurs filled the room; he began again, which stopped the side conversations.

            "I expect that each and every one of you will treat each of the new staff with the proper respect.  Some of you may know some of the new staff but probably only the fifth through seventh years."  

            Dumbledore then motioned for Hagrid to open the side door.  Hagrid had gotten up to do so when the door slammed violently open.

- - -

            "Is that who I think it is?" Hermione asked.

            Her two friends nodded, "Yea it's--"

- - -

            "WOOD, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  Wood was panting and it looked like some of his cloths were torn.  He staggered up to the staff table collapsed on the seat next to Prof. McGonagall.

            It was none other than Oliver Wood; he graduated from Hogwarts Harry's third year.

            "…thre-three of 'em got 'im under control…I-I think…he-he…"

            Before he could continue; four large black blurs bounded into the Great Hall.  There were a few screams and shouts—especially from the first years.  Three of the blurs raced around the hall, it seemed two of them were trying to get the other.  The fourth blur stopped in front of the staff table—Padfoot.

- - -

            "It's Siri—er, I mean--Padfoot!" Ron corrected himself.

            The other two were just as confused as he was.  Harry glanced nervously around and one thought raced through his mind:  _"Why is he here?"_

            "He's exposing himself…" Hermione said with a concerned tone.

- - -

            _"Winguardium Leviosa!" _Dumbledore's voice boomed.  The three blurs froze in mid-air revealing three decent sized wolves.  There were two jet black ones and one larger gray.  One of the black wolves and the gray one were squirming and growling trying to get out of Dumbledore's magnetic pull.  After a few moments, the three wolves each hovered over each of the remaining chairs next to Dumbledore.  Dumbledore snapped his fingers and two teapots filled with hot water appeared over the two black wolves.  The one who was thrashing stopped as each of them got the hot liquid poured over them.  

            The Hall was already quiet, so when the teapots disappeared the gasps around the room were louder than normal.  Even the teachers were a bit shocked.

            "LIANG!" screamed a voice, it echoed around the room.

            The twins grinned as they saw Draco; Sachi stuck her tongue out and Shino nodded in his direction.  Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I take it, Mr. Malfoy that you know these two then.  Please do sit down though."

            Draco obliged and sat down grumbling.    

            The twins were each in robes of their respective color but in darker hues.  They were damp from the water poured on them and Sachi was ringing out her hair.  Padfoot was now behind the gray wolf and was pulling its tail.  Dumbledore looked over and placed the wolf, who was still growling, down on the chair softly.  _"Accio Wolf bane!"___

            A goblet appeared in his hand filled with a disgusting substance (no more gross than the polyjuice potion.)  Dumbledore handed it to Sachi, which she accepted glumly, and she poured the substance down the gray wolf's throat.  It wiggled a bit but then began to metamorphose—into a human.  It was not as instant as the twins' transformation and it looked a lot more painful.  Padfoot barked and pushed the mutating animal down under the table so the students could not see.  Shino grabbed the dog, pulled him away, and dragged him to the side room.  He locked the door behind him and took his spot at the table.

            He looked around the giant room, the students, especially the younger ones, were scared.  He wasn't so sure why, probably because he was use to unusual things happening.  He looked around the staff table, Hagrid, who he had met earlier, sat in his chair and looked a bit nervous.  So did most of the staff, especially Madam Pomfrey.  Professor McGonagall had gotten new robes for Wood and he was a lot calmer now.  Wood cringed slightly though, when he saw the changing wolf.

            After a few tense moments, Shino kneeled down and helped the newly transformed human up.  The man had shaggy light brown and gray speckled hair.  His robes were tattered; he looked tired and held his arm in pain.  He looked to Dumbledore apologetically who just nodded in return.  He took his seat next in between Shino and Dumbledore and looked around the room.  Recognition came over his and some of the students faces.

- - -

            Shocked comments went around the room…

_            "It's him!"_

_            "---a werewolf?"_

_            "Who's he?"_

_            "Didn't he work here?"_

_            "He must be the new DADA teacher."_

_            "Look's nice enough."_

_            "Is he an animagus?"_

_            "What about the other two?"_

- - -

            Dumbledore spoke before anyone else could comment, "I would like you all to meet--"

- - -

            "--your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin."

_            [A/N:  Aren't you people lucky?  I was going to leave it off here!]_

            "It is him!" Hermione said happily.

            "Oh thank god, I didn't lose the bet!" Ron said just as excited.

            "Bet?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

            Harry laughed, "Ha-ha, Ron made a bet that the new teacher would be like Lupin or he'd pay me Ten Galleons and give up _Chocolate Frogs_."

            "Ron! You know you don't have ten Galleons to bet!  AND you shouldn't be even betting! You're underage!" she said like a mother lecturing a child who just stole a cookie.

            "Thank you so much, _mother, I didn't even lose.  So why are you lecturing me?"_

            "Well, technically you did lose, Ron."

            "She's right Ron!  Hah!  You owe me ten Galleons!"

            "Wait!  What?  I didn't lose!"

            "Yes you did Ron, see you said 'the new teacher would be _like _Lupin' well he isn't _like _Lupin, he _is Lupin." Hermione explained._

            Harry patted Ron on the back, "Don't worry, I won't make you pay ten Galleons."  Ron let out a relieved sigh, "but, you do have to give up _Chocolate Frogs."_

            "Damned."

- - -

            Draco looked up at the staff table.  _"What are those two doing here?" he thought, __"and what are they doing up there?"_

            The feast had begun but he didn't even notice.  He was lost in his thoughts and no one could shake him out of it.  Students chattered away about what just happened; he ignored everything.

* * * 

            Two hours passed and everything was relatively normal.  Dumbledore stood up as soon as the feast was over, "Students, I know this has been a tad hectic and the teachers apologize for scaring you.  However, I should say to the first years to expect the odd and you will get use to it.  Now the prefects will leave for the towers and I expect everyone to stay with them.  In addition, for some final announcements that I have forgot to mention, the Head Girl this year is Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and the Head Boy is Mister Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

            The two houses applauded for theirs respectively, and glared at one another from across the hall.  There always was tension between the two houses.

            "I also forgot to mention about Mister and Miss Liang…"

            A few groans and gasps went around the room _[A/N:  god they gasp at everything…u.u…] _

"…I said MISS not MRS…"

            Shino held back a laugh and Sachi glared at him.

            "…Though they are the same age as the seventh years, they will not be students as some of you may have thought.  Instead, they will assist some of the teachers.  Miss Liang will assist Mister Wood and Mister Liang will assist Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall.  They _will be treated with the same respect as any other teacher and will not be referred to by their first names--even if they are the same age as you.  Now, if you all find your house prefect, you may leave.  You will find your luggage placed in your dormitories.  Good night and I'll see you all tomorrow morning!"_

- - -

            "Come on Hermione, we have to leave," Ron said while pointing towards the doors.  The other students were already filing out.

            "Remember, I'm Head Girl, I don't stay in the same tower as you guys."

            "Oh, right.  Then why aren't you getting up to go to your new dormitory?"

            "Because I don't know where it is yet."

            "Oh, right again."

            "We'll wait for you outside, Hermione, please ask Dumbledore about Padfoot for me," Harry said while pushing Ron out the door.

            "But--"

            "Go along Ron, I'm a big girl."

- - -

            Draco hadn't eaten much during the feast and as soon as it was over he got up and walked towards the front.  He shooed his lackeys and looked toward the Gryffindor table.  He saw Hermione doing the same and was about to walk towards the front.  He ignored her and walked up to his two friends who smirked as soon as he neared.  Most of the staff had left.  Only Snape, McGonagall, Wood, Lupin, and Dumbledore remained.

- - -

            Sachi, instead of walking around the whole table, just jumped over and walked towards the side room.  She heard Snape mumble something like 'improper behavior from the staff' and 'crazy foreigner.'  She just smiled and blew a kiss at him as she past by which made him growl more.  She grinned happily and went to open the side door letting Padfoot out.  Dumbledore had put a memory charm on Snape so he didn't remember much about the incident that happened five years before--the incident where he sought revenge on Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot and Lupin for embarrassing him when he went to school with them.

            Sachi opened the door and Padfoot trotted out. He spotted Hermione across the hall.  He bounded over to her and barked; she patted him on the head and kneeled down.

- - -

            "Hello Sirius, what are you doing here?  You shouldn't be near the school…"

            He just let out a dog sigh and nudged her to follow him.  He started to walk to the front and she followed.

- - -

            "Shen Hui!  Why didn't you tell me you were on the staff?" Draco asked ignoring Dumbledore's announcement about not calling the staff by their first names.

            "Cause I it was a lot more fun like this, you shoulda seen yourself."

            Wood who was sitting next to Shino spoke up.  "Wait, so you really know each other…but you're friends?  My god, Malfoy!  You have friends!" he said sarcastically.

            "Ha-ha, last time I checked you weren't a student so you can't really make those types of comments, now can you?" Draco responded.

            "Come now kids!  Let's all play nice, shall we?" Sachi grinned and slapped Malfoy on the back.

            "Oof—god you know your slap hurts, I don't want to see your punches.  Now would you be so kind and try not to do that again?"

            "You whine so much!"

            The four Professors (and Padfoot) looked over at the group.

            "What?" the twins', Malfoy, and Wood all asked at the same time.

            Hermione walked up behind Sachi and Draco, "What have you done now, Malfoy?"

            "Nothing that concerns you," he said back but under his breath, he mumbled 'Mudblood.'

            Sachi kicked him (lightly) in the shin.

            Draco bit his lip so he wouldn't be screaming profanities while Shino and Wood were practically on the floor laughing.  Hermione snubbed them all and walked over to the professors.

            "Oi, I believe we've been insulted.  What's up with her?" Sachi says while pointing to Hermione.

            The three others shrugged.  Malfoy for some reason was begging to warm up.  He wasn't being his usually cold self, just sarcastic.  Wood noticed this immediately but said nothing.  They were actually having a semi-intelligent, non-hazardous for your health conversation (well maybe hazardous for Draco.)  Suddenly amidst the laughing, Hermione had to spoil it all…

            She stomped over the group and looked peeved.  "Apparently, we all must share the same tower.  Now I already knew I had to share a tower with Malfoy and that's my main concern.  BUT…We all must share a tower…and I mean each of the five people standing here."

            "We all know that…why are you complaining?" Sachi asked.

            "Yeah, I thought you liked us!" Shino said with slight-faked hurt in his voice.

            Wood had the same kind of expression as Shino, "Sheesh, Hermione, what they said."

            "Oh, I'm insulted, Granger, not wanting to share a tower with me, eh?"

            She seemed a bit caught off guard by their lack of concern.  "Erm—well, you guys don't care?  I mean you are teachers or assistants and all…"

            "Dude, we're basically all the same age, 'sept Wood but he's close enough," Sachi pointed out.  "Come on, can we sleep now?  The time zone switch is wiping me out."

            The three young men agreed and got up from their spots and began walking towards the door while Hermione stood her ground and watched.  She finally realized they were leaving her behind and jumped down from the platform after them.  Dumbledore looked over at the exiting group and smiled.

- - -

            "Ey, look it, Mudblood has finally decided to join us…"

            Wood gave a disapproving look at Draco, "Don't say Mudblood, you know it's totally inappropriate."

            "Fine, _teacher," Draco responded, "and here I thought you'd be nicer to me!"_

            "Oh, give me a break!  Your friends', right here, have the same amount of power as me.  Except they could probably could break your neck as punishment instead or one slap from Sachi could do the job quite nicely."

            The four of them laughed, Hermione seemed to be in a huff.  She walked ahead of them and slammed the doors open.

- - -

            Harry and Ron each stood up as doors crashed open.  They were waiting the whole time for Hermione.  They also immediately noticed her bad temper; she seemed to be having many mood swings.

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

            "I can't stand it anymore!  I've let it slide before but now since I have to live in the same tower and share the same position as him I just got to me…"

            "Why I'll kill him!  He keep's calling you Mudblood, hasn't he?"

            "I can't believe he hasn't stopped that yet.

            They didn't notice the others walk up behind them.

            "Well, Mudblood, see you in the tower.  As for you two, I'll deal with you later."

            Sachi and Shino looked at her in a sympathetic sort of way and followed Draco down the hall towards the tower.

            "Hermione, I'm in your tower so don't worry about Draco bothering you much there.  He knows I can give him detention if I wanted," Wood said in a caring voice.  She smiled a bit, but her two friends looked confused.

            "We're all sharing a tower…"

            "Ooh…"

            "Well, we have to get some shut eye.  Don't kill Draco and we'll see you tomarrow morning 'mione.  Night Wood," Harry said before starting down the hall.

            "Yeah, if he gives you any trouble you know where to find us…night!" With that, Ron trekked down the hall after Harry.

* * *

            Wood and Hermione stop in front of the portrait door that leads up to their tower.  In the portrait, was a goblin like creature; it was rather short in stature and covered in wrinkled green skin.  He looked mad and grouchy, his eyes narrowed as the two neared him.

            "Password?" the goblin said in a scratchy deep voice.

            "What was the password, Hermione?"

            "It's 'Sony' I think…yeah it is...like the electronic company…"

            "Electronic company?  Muggle terms right?"

            "Yeah…" she said before turning towards the goblin.  "The password is 'Sony'"

            He looked a bit mad that they got the password right but swung open anyways.  The two walked up the flight of stairs and into a huge common room.  It was wall-to-wall books and in the center was a fireplace surrounded by different colored couches.  There were four couches representing each house; there was a blue one, a red, a green and a yellow.  Sachi was laying down on the red one, Shino on the blue, and Draco and the green (no surprise.)  To the left and right of the main staircase are two other spiraled staircases—one leading to the girls dorms and one to the boys.  

The three were talking quietly when Hermione and Wood entered.  They tried to slip by with out him noticing, but ended up caught.

            "Thought you could slip by me, eh, Mudblood and Goody-two-shoes?" Draco said before getting up. He stood in front of Hermione and did not blink or move.  But then…

            "--DRACO!"

            He suddenly grabbed her into a fierce hug…

            "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

            Wood pulled her out of Draco's grasp and she ran up the stairs, which lead to her room.  She seemed scared out of her mind from what just occurred.  Wood stared at Draco for a second and then ran after Hermione.

            "Draco, what did you just do?" Sachi asked while pushing herself into a sitting position.

            "Yeah, Dude, what just happened?" Shino asked confused.

            "I'm not sure…It was like an out of body experience…"

            "So you're telling us that--"

            "—you had no idea--"

            "—what you were doing?"

            "Basically…"

            "Ooh," the twins mumbled before plopping back down on the couches.

            "But you know what?"

            "What?" the twins' asked at the same time.

            "I kind of liked it."

- - -

Hermione slammed her door open, ignoring how luxurious the room was, and jumped on her bed and stuffed her face in the pillows.  The room was far larger than she had at home and decorated in red and gold.  In the center of the room, draped with red sheets and gold pillows with the Gryffindor insignia, stood a huge four-posted _(A/n: four-poster…same thing)_ bed.  Like the common room, there were books everywhere.  On the wall opposite the door she just went through, was a huge oak desk with floating candles and two paintings of the Gryffindor lion on each side.  The wall to the left of the bed was the door leading to the bathroom she shared with Sachi and another door to her walk in closet.  Any remaining spaces in the room were covered with shelves of books or chairs.

            There was a knock on the door but she didn't bother to get up or call out to who ever was there.  The door swung open anyways.

            "Hermione…"

            "Oh, it's only you Wood."

            "Only me?  Well that does a load of good for my self confidence."

            "…err, sorry…"

            He pulled up a chair next to the bed.

            "Did…did he just do what I think he did?"

            "Unfortunately…yes…"

            Hermione groaned and pushed her face farther into the pillows.

            "Oh, just forget it Hermione.  Go to bed before you burn your arms," he said jokingly while standing up.

            "Yeah, I guess…thanks Wood," she mumbled.

            "No problem.  Night 'mione, sleep well."

            "Night…"

* * *

[[Authors Rants:

            Alley:  so how was it? well i give full credit to my friend mel for the idea and i hope you guys liked the fight scenes and dialogs and the whole story any questions or comments e-mail me or mel..enjoy...firstmateal@aol.com 

            Mel:  Yeah, ok did'ja like it? I know it's pretty long…'bout 5,000 words...any ways, the next chapter'll be up soon enough…]]


	3. Dreams and Broomsticks

**Final Year:  Dragons, Snakes, and Lions**

Chapter Three:  Dreams and Broomsticks

Japanese

{} Chinese

* * *

[[A/N:  I don't know why, but whenever I post now centering never shows up; if anyone can tell me why or how to fix it, please e-mail me.]]

* * *

_                        Clouds…dark clouds…but the sun still glistened brightly._

_                        It looked like it was going to rain, there was the wet feel to the air; refreshing really._

_                        I was going for a walk, the fields were open and it was fairly nice out._

_                        However, carrying the lot of books, I never really tired; must have grown accustomed._

_                        I was walking down the path, frequently looking at the landscape.  There really were some beautiful flowers at Hogwarts.  _

_                        The bushes and plants were unusually exotic for the region.  It would probably scare a muggle out of their mind if they saw something like a Whomping Willow._

_                        I stumbled on a rock; clumsy fool I am sometimes._

_                        My books scattered…_

_                        I saw a hand reaching for my One Thousand Magical Herbs (by Phillida Spore) book._

_                        I looked up only to have my vision blurred by the sun; all I could see was a shadowed figure and a piece of platinum blonde hair._

_                        Everything around me swirled…_

_                        I was in the same place, only now, all my books were in my arms again and it looked to be night.  The sky was clear…the only thing that lit up the sky was the stars…no moon._

_                        I continued down the path…_

_                        A giggle…_

_                        I paused for a moment…but then walked on…_

_                        The giggle turned into multiple giggles…_

_                        I thought I was going insane…_

_                        I walked farther…_

_                        The giggles got louder…I could swear it was right near me…_

_                        I step off the path and on the grass so my footsteps wouldn't be heard._

_                        I put down my books and began walking stealthy towards the sounds._

_                        I peaked around a bush…_

_                        Draco…_

_                        He wasn't alone…_

_                        There were girls surrounding him, I recognized each immediately…_

_                        Pansy Parkinson_

_                        Lavender Brown_

_                        Ginny Weasley_

_                        The Patil twins; Parvarti and Padama_

_                        And Sachi Liang_

_                        Sachi noticed me behind the bush; I swear she has a sixth sense…_

_                        The girls stopped laughing…_

_                        I saw Sachi say something to Draco…he looked panicked…_

_                        I felt my eyes water…_

_                        Why?_

_                        I felt my legs move…_

_                        I was running..._

_                        I ran as fast as I could down the path I had just come from…_

_                        Past the flowers…_

_                        Past the trees…_

_                        I couldn't see them…_

_                        They were all a blur…_

_                        Was it because I was running so fast?_

_                        Or because my eyes were clouded with tears?_

_                        I heard footsteps behind me…_

_                        They were getting louder and faster…_

_                        I just ran faster…as fast as I could…_

_                        The path ended…and only a field came into view…_

_                        A large field with only grass lay before me…_

_                        Grass as far as the eyes could see…_

_                        I ran straight through…_

_                        Up the hills, and made my own path…_

_                        I could still hear footsteps…_

_                        They were following…_

_                        I was tiring…_

_                        My breath was heavy…my heart was pounding against my chest…_

_                        My legs were burning…_

_                        I couldn't take it anymore…_

_                        I fell…_

_                        Damn…_

_                        I heard the footsteps stop behind me…_

_                        I never looked up; just stared at the ground in front of me…_

_                        I watched the tears drop onto my scraped hands…_

_                        The person behind me was breathing hard…but not as hard as me…_

_                        I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me up._

_                        I shook it off._

_                        I heard myself speak…It was an out of body experience…_

_                        "H-How dare y-you!"_

_                        The person spoke…"It's not what you think…"_

_                        "How do you know what I think?"_

_                        I had no clue what they were talking about; even if it was me…it wasn't me…_

_                        Does that make sense?_

_                        It does…_

_                        I had figured out who the other person was…_

_                        Malfoy_

_                        Why him though?_

_                        Draco spoke…"I don't know what you think…but I know what I would be thinking if I were you…"_

_                        "Oh?"_

_                        "Yes, and that's not it…"_

_                        "Just shut up…" the other me was still on the ground_

_                        Draco kneeled down next to the other me…_

_                        He helped me up…_

_                        I was still tearing; the salty water streamed down my face._

_                        He was hugging the other me…_

_                        I wanted to scream…Why was he hugging me?_

_                        We just stood there for what seemed like eternity…_

_                        My sobbing had calmed down into a sniffle…_

_                        He never let go…but after a few moments, he held me out at arms length and stared straight into my eyes._

_                        I didn't see coldness…_

_                        I saw warmth…caring…_

_                        It scared me half to death…_

_                        He spoke…"I have to tell you something…"_

_                        "What?"_

_                        "I…I…"_

_                        His last two words were inaudible…_

* * *

            "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

            Hermione woke up with a start…screaming…and in a cold sweat.

            She woke up the whole house—well almost the whole house in the process.  After a few moments, Wood and Shino came running in with Draco walking, gradually and unenthusiastically, behind.

            "What'd the…," Draco yawned, "…what'd the Mudblood do now?"

            He was wearing a black satin robe and black pants to match, but he wore no shirt.  _[A/N:  ha-ha fan girls drool!]  _Shino was in blue plaid boxers and an old black T-shirt; Wood was the only sensible one and wore both pants and a shirt (Gryffindor colors.)__

            Hermione glared at him and stood up from her bed.  She was still dressed in her robes from the day before; she fell asleep in them.  She looked over at her desk and saw Crookshanks on top…

            She made a mental note to find out how he got there later…

            The clock on her desk stated it was 5:15 A.M.

            She groaned, wiped her forehead with her sleeve, and leaned against on of the posts of the bed.

            Shino yawned too and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "Hermione…why the hell did'ja scream?"

            "I-I had a nightmare…"

            "What about?  Did you dream of failing you N.E.W.T.'s?" Draco spat.

            "Oh just shut up, Draco!"

            "God you're a bitch in the morning…"

            "You shouldn't be talking about being bitchy in the morning…"

            "Draco, shut up or I'll be tempted to take points off of Slytherin!  Now Hermione…find a way to sound proof your room if you're going to scream like that again…"

            Draco obeyed Wood's threat but mumbled something about 'abusing powers' or something along the lines; Shino looked like he was sleeping standing up.

            "Hey, it's not like I planned it!"

            Wood just waved it off and started walking out of the room, he pulled Shino by his collar 'cause he was only half conscious.  Now only Draco remained…

            He yawned again, "Whatever…just get dressed Granger we have rounds to do in forty-five minutes…"

            "Oh right…what about breakfast?"

            He snorted, "My, my, you've forgotten already.  Didn't you read the schedule; we don't have time to go to breakfast."

            "Oh right…" Hermione grumbled, "Now get out of my room…"

            "Fine, fine…"

            He left groggily, and Hermione shut the door behind him.

            "Damnit," she mumbled. "I need to talk to Ron and Harry…"

            Hermione went to her closet, ignored how spacious it was, and pulled out new robes.  She walked tiredly to the bathroom door and walked in.  She was (almost) shocked at how big it was.  Since she had been a prefect in her previous years, she already knew the luxury of having a huge bathroom.  _[A/N:  Book 4…the prefects bathroom…huge!]  _She saw the door that lead to Sachi's room.  She was surprised that Sachi didn't even wake up at her scream.  She made sure both doors were locked before tossing her cloths on a bench.

            The whole bathroom was about half the size of her bedroom and looked like it was made for royalty.  It was rather long and a pool like bathtub took up most of the space.  Most of the room was pearl white and you could see your reflection on the floor.  It sparkled and shined, and on most of the walls were covered with mirrors.  In one corner of the room was a huge shower that looked like it could fit at least more than five people and was colored black.  Right when you walked in (from Hermione's room), the wall to your left had a huge vanity with two white one-person benches with black cushions on top. Partitions separated the vanity from the rest of the room.  On the one side of the room, behind a wall, was the lavatory. _[A/N:  toilet, whatever it sounded polite.]_

            Hermione walked over to the bathtub/pool and pressed one of the buttons that looked like a green jewel.  There were a few of the jewels placed around the bathtub each with their own faucet.  Each faucet had an individual scent and made the water and the whole room smell like the scent chosen; Hermione's favorite was green apple.

            She done with her bath quickly, she dressed and walked out into her room.  She didn't notice it until now, but the paintings next to her desk were bewitched like most of the others in Hogwarts.  Since they were lions, they really didn't say much, but roared periodically.  She walked over to her desk, looked at the clock which said 5:30 A.M., and examined the paintings.  She lifted a finger and touched the mane of one of the lions; it roared.  To her surprise, it swung open revealing the common room of the Gryffindor house.

            _'Ah, so that's how they do it,'_ she thought idly as the walked into the common room.

            She mumbled something, stepped back into the portrait hole and grabbed a piece of parchment, quill and ink.

            She quickly scribbled on the paper.

_            Dear Ron and Harry,_

_                        Please meet me at the Quidditch Pitch after classes end. I need to speak with you both._

_                                                            -Hermione_

            She crept quietly up the stairs that led up to the boys dormitories.  She saw everyone in the room fast asleep and tiptoed over to Harry.  She laid the note on Harry's side table under his glasses for him to find.  She left quickly and shut the portrait once she got back into her room.

            Her clock read 5:40 A.M.

            "Damn…"

* * *

            Wood stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch waiting for his assistant.  He rubbed the back of his neck and was thinking of ways to exact revenge on Shino.

            He mocked Shino's voice as he mounted his broom.  "_Oh, Wood, do me a favor?  Can you wake up my sister for me?  Don't worry she won't bite!  You're right Shino, she didn't bite…but she certainly does have a heck of a throwing arm.  Maybe I'll get some things from Zonko's…or maybe something from Fred and George…they got better supplies…"_

            He lifted off and began floating around the field.

            **************

            **FLASH BACK**

            **************

            _Wood was standing in front of Sachi's room after the whole incident with Hermione.  He was a bit nervous but sucked it in and knocked on the door._

_            Nothing._

_            "Ey, Sachi!  Wake up!  We have to get extra brooms from the Quidditch Pitch in case any students break the ones we got."_

_            Nothing._

_            He knocked harder._

_            "Ey, Sachi! Come on girl!"_

_            A groan._

_            He opened the door slowly and peered in._

_            The whole room, decorated in different reds with silver and black decorations, was dim because there were black curtains placed over the windows and all the candles were extinguished.  It looked a lot bigger than Hermione's but it was, in actuality, about the same—the only difference was that Hermione's room was crammed with books.  The bed, placed on a small platform, was on the far side of the room; there were two huge arch windows on each side.  The bed, was not a four-poster like Hermione's, instead, it was rather plain, with black headboards.  It was covered in, what looked like red silk--sheets, pillows, and blankets; black dragons were embroidered on.  There was a large black table on the other side of the room with a few chairs (red and silver) surrounding it.  On the same side were the doors leading to the bathroom and the closet.  There were a few Chinese paintings of dragons positioned throughout the room._

_            Wood opened the door the rest of the way and walked into the room.  Sachi, sprawled out on her bed, slept peacefully.  Wood rubbed his eyes, he knew this was going to be painful, and walked over to her._

_            "Sachi—wake up…"_

_            Again nothing…_

_            He stepped up onto the platform._

_            "Sachi…wake up…"_

_            She groaned but cuddled up to a pillow instead of waking up._

_            "Damnit…" he mumbled under his breath._

_            He was about to reach over and shake her awake when…_

_- - -_

_            "So you told him to wake her up?" Draco asked Shino while looking for a robe._

_            "Yeap, remember when I asked you to?"_

_            "I still have the scars."_

_- - -_

_            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

_            *CRASH*_

_            Other smaller explosions were heard…_

_            "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! BLOODY HELL WOMEN!!!!!"_

_- - -_

_            Draco cringed a bit, "Ooh that sounded like it hurt."_

_            "At least she doesn't have her sword with her."_

            ********

             **END**

            ********

            "That little runt will pay for making me do his dirty work," Wood said bitterly as he circled the goals.  He saw someone down on the field and began descending.

            "Oi, Wood!  Come down!" the figure screamed.

            He recognized the voice; Sachi stood down in the middle of the field, hands on her hips, and in her black robes.

            He flew down closer to her but was still about thirty feet above her.  "No way, women!  Not unless you're unarmed and surrounded by Aurors!"

            "Get down!  I'm unarmed!  Lookit!  No wand!" Sachi called back.

            "How can I be sure?"

            "Just get down or I'll go up there and get you!"

            "You don't have a broom!  What are you going to do fly?"

            "Aww, come on!  You know you're going to regret that remark!"

            And he did.

            She began to glow white, not bright, but not a gray, just a glow.  He didn't see much after that because one moment she's on the ground and the next…

            He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

            "BOO!"

            "ACK!  What the hell are you doing?!" he yelped and practically fell off of his broom.  Sachi was in the air behind him—floating.

            "See you don't listen, you could've listened to me, but no.  You had to be cocky and almost gotten _yourself _turned into an Oliver pancake_._"

            He quickly fixed his posture and retorted, "Gotten _myself_ turned into a pancake?  You're the one who scared me half-to-death!"

            "Well you were being childish!"

            "Look who's talking!"

            "Ooh!  Why I oughta…"

            They were now face to face glaring at each other; Sachi looked like she was ready to pounce.

            "MISTER WOOD!  MISS LIANG!  You two get down here now!"

            They were so consumed in their argument they didn't notice Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stroll onto the field.  They looked down at their elders and gave one final glare to one another before floating downward.  Sachi landed silently right in front of the two Professors while Woods landing wasn't as graceful.  They didn't even look at each other during the process.

            Professor McGonagall sighed and Dumbledore's outward emotions changed—one second he was smiling away and the next he had on a serious expression.

            "Ms. Liang, what were you doing?" he asked sternly.

            She seemed a bit surprised, she never heard him with that kind of tone of voice; of course, she only knew him about a day.

            "Erm…arguing, sir?"

            His expression softened.  _'She didn't know what she was doing…'_ he thought.

            "No, no.  Not that, you were…flying—broomless."

            "Yeah, so?  I do that all the time…"

            "No, dear, what he means is that you shouldn't be able to fly with out a broom," Professor McGonagall interjected.  Wood looked like he wanted to say something but kept silent.

            Sachi looked confused, "Why not?  It's easy…"

            The three others looked nervous.

            "Ms. Liang, Can you do wandless magic?"

            "Oh yeah, she can!" Wood finally said.  "And trust me, it hurts…"

            "I said I was sorry!"

            "Okay, okay!" Dumbledore said before they had the chance to fight, "Sachi, can your brother do it too?"

            "Yeah, is that bad?"

            "Is what bad?"

            "That we can do wandless magic and fly without brooms?"

            Dumbledore sighed, "It could be bad, or it could be good."

            Sachi looked disappointed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

            "Soon enough I'll tell you, Ms. Liang, but for now I'm afraid I can't," Dumbledore patted her on the head like she were a little girl.  He then turned to Wood, "Oh and Wood, please do teach Ms. Liang how to properly ride a broom."

            "WHAT?!" they both exclaimed at once.

            Before they could protest, he turned around and began walking out of the field; Professor McGonagall just shook her head and followed him out.

* * *

            Soon enough, classes ended in Hogwarts and Quidditch practice started; the Gryffindors were scheduled to use the field first.  Harry, the captain and seeker of the team, was there first and waited patiently for the rest of the team.  Wood was on the other side of the field and he saw Sachi in the stands…far from Wood.  Ron came trudging onto the field with the trunk that carried the Snitch, Bludgers, and Quaffle.  Following close behind was his sister, Ginny, who was a beater like him; she carried the brooms.

            "Ey, Harry!  Have you seen Hermione yet?" Ron yelled as he neared him.

            "No, not yet," he called back. 

            As if on cue, Hermione sauntered on to the field.  She waved at her friends and walked over to the center of the pitch.

            "Hello, hello.  Where's the rest of the team?"

            "Not here yet," Harry said. "Why weren't you at breakfast or lunch?"

            "I had to do rounds with our Slytherin king, slimy git, he is," she seethed.

            "You had to spend the whole day with the ferret?" Ron asked angrily.

            "Yeap, it wasn't as fun as you would hope," she responded sarcastically.

            "Oh right, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

            She glanced nervously at Ginny; she caught on.

            "Right, right…I'll leave you three alone…jeeze…" Ginny said dejectedly.

            As soon as she left, Hermione plopped down onto the trunk and sighed. Ron and Harry sat on the ground (sand) beside her.

            "I had a dream last night…more like a nightmare…" she laughed nervously, "I actually woke up the whole tower…well almost the whole tower…"

            "You're the one that screamed?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

            "You heard it?!" Hermione asked quite shocked.

            "Yeah," Harry responded.

            "It was bloody loud you know; woke up a lot of people," Ron added.

            "Err, sorry…"

            "'s all right, most of us passed out right after it anyways," Ron said smiling.

            "So, what was the dream about?" Harry asked.

            "Oh, right, well it was weird…I was walking along this path…beautiful really…lots of flowers and the trees were magnific--"

            "Oh get on with it!" Ron cut her off.

            "Err, sorry…anyways I heard giggling…"

            "What were people snogging behind a bush or something?" Harry said only half kidding.

            "No, no, not snogging…at least I don't think…I see Malfoy behind a bunch of bushes with a bunch of girls…not the girls you would expect neither…well maybe not all of 'em…err, well when I saw him I ran…don't ask me why I did…It was a dream all right?  I don't have control…I ran…he chased…I got to the field that stretched for what looked like forever…I fell…he caught up…and then he said the most god awful thing…"

            "What, nothing can be worse than saying you're a Mudbl—yeah…you know…" Harry cut himself off.

            "Oh, trust me it was worse…"

            "What'd he say?" Ron inquired

            She gulped and fidgeted with her robes, "He said that he loved me…"

            "Hermione," Ron started, "I'm not in the mood to have jokes played on me.  Tell us the truth."

            She looked at him with dead serious eyes.

            "You're not lying, are you?" Harry asked still uncertain.

            "No…but it's just a dream…right?  I'll just avoid him like usual…"

            "Ok, but I swear that boy has some problems.  He'll be the next one Azkaban," Ron said in a serious tone.

            "Oh!  Damn, Azkaban!  Don't say that word! …creepy memories…oh man!  I forgot that too!" Harry thought aloud and then ran out off the field and towards the main building.

            "Wait?  What!" Ron exclaimed confused by Harry's actions.

            "You said Azkaban…and he probably just remembered he forgot about Siri—I mean Padfoot…"

            "Oh yeah…forgot about him…"

            "Go on ahead Ron, I won't even bother following.  I'll talk to you guys later…and tell Harry that he still has to be here for Quidditch practice…"

            "All right…see you later 'mione!" he said as he dashed off.

* * *

[[Authors Notes:

            Alley:  hey! so hows this chapter better then the others well any comments just e-mail...and i will write back at the end of the next chapter...

            Mel:  I'm rather disappointed in you people, no reviews?  Maybe I'll just be mad and not post…well I'm not that mean…Well, PLEASE REVIEW!  And if someone can tell me how to fix centering…I'll umm…give you a cookie!  Yeah!  ^.~  REVIEW!! ]]


End file.
